Gregalicious
by FanGirl118
Summary: Songfic. Yet another fanfic in the form of a song. Please R&R!


Four, tres, two, uno

Listen up ya'll, 'cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious

Verse 1 - Fergie

Gregalicious definition make Taylor and Megan go loco  
We want his treasure so we get our pleasures from his photo.  
We could see him, you can't squeeze him.  
He ain't easy, he ain't sleazy.  
he got reasons why He tease 'em.  
Girls just come and go like seasons.

Hook 1

Gregalicious (so delicious)  
But he ain't promiscuous.  
And if you was suspicious,  
All that shit is fictitious.  
He blows kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
He puts Taylor and Megan on rock, rock.  
And we be lining down the block just to watch what he's got (four, tres, two,   
uno)

Chorus

So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (He puts Taylor and Megan on rock, rock)  
So delicious (we wanna taste of what he's got)  
He's Gregalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Verse 2

Gregalicious def-,  
Gregalicious def-,  
Gregalicious def- "def" is echoing  
Gregalicious definition make Taylor and Megan go crazy.  
They always claim they know him,  
Comin' to him call him Sexy (Hey, Sexy),  
He's the G to the,R to the,E to the G,  
And can't no other hottie put it down like him.

Hook 2

He's Gregalicious (so delicious)  
His body stay vicious  
He'd be up in the gym just working on his fitness  
She's his witness (oooh, wee)  
He puts Taylor and Megan on rock, rock  
And we be lining down the block just to watch what he's got (four, tres, two,   
uno)

Chorus

So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (He puts Taylor and Megan on rock, rock)  
So delicious (we wanna taste of what he's got)  
Gregalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)

Vamp

Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want him,  
Honey get some patience.  
Maybe then you'll get a taste.  
He'll be tasty, tasty,  
He'll be laced with lacey.  
It's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make us crazy. 

T to the A, to the S T E Y - boy, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y -  
boy, you're tasty  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to  
the, hit it Girlie

Rap - Fergie

All the time he turn around sista's gather round always looking at him up and  
down looking at his (uuhh)  
He just wanna say it now - he ain't trying to round up drama, little mama he  
don't wanna take your girl.  
And he know he coming off just a little bit conceited and he keep on  
repeating how the boys wanna eat it.  
But he tryin' to tell, that he can't be treated like clientele  
'Cause they say he...

Hook 3

Delicious (so delicious)  
But he ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
He blows kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
He put Taylor and Megan on rock, rock  
And we be lining down the block just to watch what he's got (got, got, got)

Four, tres, two, uno.  
His body stayin' vicious,  
He'd be up in the gym just working on his fitness,  
She's his witness(oooh, wee).  
He put Taylor and Megan on rock, rock,  
And we be lining down the block just to watch what he's got (four, tres, two,  
uno)

Chorus

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)

He's Gregalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tast  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
He's Gregalicious t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - boy, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y  
- boy, you're tasty

T to the A, to the S T E Y - boy, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the  
(four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S,  
to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the  
(four, tres, two, uno)  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - boy, T to the A, to the S T E Y  
- boy, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - boy,T to the A, to the S T E Y   
- boy, you're tasty, four   
tres, two, uno  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S,   
to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to  
the, to the, to the...


End file.
